Modded Cops N' Robbers (Round 2: Tornado Mod)
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Four authors; four chapters; one goal: having fun! Come in and read a series of chapters in this awesome collaboration fanfiction idea! Includes: SkyDoesMinecraft, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, HuskyMUDKIPZ, Bodil40, Bashurverse, and...us authors! Co-creators: KittyJen1337, RayDoesMinecraft, and YoshiPuff625


**A/N: Hey guys, Henderschmidt11 back with another one shot! But not just any one shot! YoshiPuff625, RayDoesMinecraft, KittyJen1337, and I came together with an idea of collaborating our ideas and setting them in these Cops N' Robbers shorts, if you will. And if you haven't read Round 1, head over to YoshiPuff625's account, go read and review, and maybe even give a favorite and/or a follow! It was first her idea so I give props to her for making this happen. Enjoy!**

**$ % $ Cops N' Robbers (Tornado Mod) $ % $**

The chat was soon spammed with _'gg's' _all around, including the Boatdil40, who had a playful fit earlier on the boat.

"So, guys, another round?" Quentin suggests, looking to the others in the suddenly cramped room with the pressure plate in it. The girls looked at each other, as the guys did as well among themselves.

"Oh what the heck? Let's do it!" Jerome cheers, making everyone else do it as well. Then he started going for the pressure plate…

"JEROME, NO!" everyone else but the Bacca yelled, but it was too late…(dun, Dun, DUN!)

"Wait…where did my marshtomp go?" Ray wondered, unconsciously circling in place twice. And it occurred to the girls-

"Did someone remove the mod pack?" Mitch cautiously asks, even though he _probably _knew the answer already.

"Yes, now I have the power of a thousand suns!" Jerome proudly walks into the cell area holding up…a piece of string?

"_Please_ don't tell me that-"

"-is the tornado gun? _Oh_ yeah," he smirked at Adam evilly about three cells down, "Now, to the library all of you!" Jerome announces, opening the cell doors, "But if anyone tries to leave they get a tornado spawned in their faces!" Everyone slowly inched out of their cells, pairs huddled together each of them wondering 'what have we done?'

"See, this is why we shouldn't have invited Jerome to the game in the first place," Kitty slightly hisses in YoshiPuff's ear, as the girls were behind the guys.

"But he's a Bacca!" Hender defends Jerome, eavesdropping into the two's conversation…well, sort of, "How can you _not _invite the fluffy?"

"Mi-Mitch! GET BACK HERE!" Jerome's loud and warning voice echoes down the hall, and we looked in the chat:

**_[Server] Warden's Office Opened!_**

**_[Server] Warden's Office Opened!_**

"Guys," Yoshi softly yet urgently calls the girls. Her smile grew wider, as she points behind her towards the path leading to the basketball court. Hender and Ray turn to each other smirking for a split second, before they caught up with Yoshi and Kitty, quietly but swiftly tip-toeing up the decent-sized staircase. _But _meanwhile inside of the prison…

**_[Server] BajanCanadian was slain by ASFJerome using Discipline_**

"No! Gosh darn it!" Mitch slams on his desk it echoed through his microphone, "RUN BODIL, RUN!"

"NOOOOOO!"

**_[Server] Bodil40 was slain by ASFJerome using Tazer_**

"I was so far away _and _halfway up the staircase! How could you Jerome?!" the Bulgarian yells, sprint jumping around the dead cell with Mitch's character.

"Because I can!" Jerome yells back, as if Bodil was _that _far away, making the troller and everyone else wince at his piercing voice.

"I'm free! Ha-ha, losers!" a distant voice mocks the other prisoners, and a soft crunch followed by an 'oomph' was heard, "My legs!"

"Adam, no!" Jerome screams next in a fake distressed tone, "How did he get out already?!"

**~~~With the girls~~~**

"Look guys; out in the horizon," Hender snickers, trying her best not to laugh at the frolicking Sky heading in the boat's direction.

"Well, there he goes," Kitty responds in a matter-of-fact tone, "Break the ladder faster, Yoshi!"

"I'm doing it as _fast as I can_!" she yells back, a determined face appearing, "Can you _not _see what I am doing?!"

"Quiet guys!" Ray worriedly and warningly whispers, "Before Jerome finds us out!"

"Ray?" Jerome drags out from afar, but his voice gradually got clearer. Ray closed her mouth with her hands and the others either resorted to biting their inner cheeks or clenching their teeth, "I know you're around here…somewhere…"

The girls soon looked back to Yoshi, seeing that she had successfully broken the ladder and was rapidly waving the girls up. Kitty, Hender, and Ray hastily climbed the ladder, reaching the top just in time to see YoshiPuff put the last ladder down.

"FREEDOM!" Yoshi yells jumping over the cobwebs and down the next floor taking three and a half hearts of damage. At this victory screech, Jerome's ears perked, and he headed towards the court. The other three girls followed Yoshi out and over the prison walls, except for Ray, who underestimated her shot and got caught in the webs only by the edge.

"Here's Bacca!" Jerome proudly announces, bursting through the iron door like some superhero. Ray gasped, trying harder at getting out of her sticky mess. Kitty, Yoshi and Hender kept encouraging her, but the courage was depleting quickly as Jerome was now sprinting in Ray's direction with the tornado gun! "You guys made me do this!" And Jerome spawned in three tornadoes, all of the combining into one…that successfully got Ray out of the webs. Hender and Kitty just watched, as Ray, who was screaming her head off, was lifted into the air to what looked like 20,000 feet above them.

"Ok, I'm out of here!" Yoshi announces doing a motion before sprinting to the boat. Unfortunately, Kitty and Hender couldn't follow Yoshi and her steps, as they too were thrown into the air, now swimming in the atmosphere with Ray. And soon, they see something in chat:

_**[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!**_

"Nice job, Adam!" Hender congratulates…even when in a swirling cyclone of air.

"Um…I don't think he can hear you!" Ray shouts from the opposite side of the tornado.

"What?!" Hender yells back, making Ray shake her head.

**~~~With the guys~~~**

"Yes!" Mitch and Bodil simultaneously yell in victory.

"We escaped Mitch!" Bodil excitedly says, jumping down from the second story, taking half of his health.

"Or maybe not," Mitch uneasily replies, pointing to the gigantic tornado that had Hender, Kitty, and Ray, "NOOOO! Jerome, why?!" he cries in despair, wishing he had something to slam his character's fists on. After gaining his composure back, Mitch and Bodil turned to the three girls in front of them, who all look unusually calm.

"Why did we give Jerome the power to be warden again?" Kitty confusingly asks, scoffing.

"We didn't, Kitty," Ray responds, "I say #BlameBenja."

"Are you serious?!" Mitch argues, give Ray a disbelieving look.

"Yeah…how could you Mitchell?!" Hender suddenly cries, _somehow _making her over to Mitch's side of the tornado and slapping him silly.

"How did you do that so hard? I even felt it," Bodil questions, but couldn't help but giggle a bit, and Ray and Kitty laugh.

"It's easy; you just take your hand and-"

"DON'T DEMONSTRATE THAT AGAIN!" Mitch begs, trying to get away from Hender. 'How did she control where she moved?!' Mitch thought still hoping that moving his arms and legs frantically would help.

"Say guys," Kitty manages to gain everyone's attention, "…where's Bashur and Husky?"

**~~~In da kitchen…~~~**

"You know, this is _actually _nice," Husky nods his head, taking one more look at the prison's cafeteria before eating a piece of bread.

"I know right?" Bashur playfully scoffs, "No one ever seems to appreciate the houses I make in 'the walls' though…" And suddenly, a gush of wind was heard, roaring constantly and louder to the two with every passing second.

"Uh…what is that?" Husky raises an eye brow at the weird, low whooshing noise.

"It sort of sounds like a tornado…A TORNADO?!" Bashur and Husky scream out of shock and terror, as a tornado indeed crashed into the side of the prison, engulfing Bashur and Husky's characters.

"Hey guys, welcome to the party!" Bodil greets cheerily, making the girls shake their heads, "What? No? Ok…"

"We have to get to the boat _some_how!" Hender shouts to the rest stuck in this whirl of a wind.

_**[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!**_

"Well, there goes Yoshi!" Ray flattens her lips, soon realizing that everyone in the tornado was being lifted higher and higher, "Hey…I think I see THE BOOOOAAAT!" Everyone's mouths were wide open, as Ray was shot out of the tornado like a cannon ball, and she, no doubt, landed on the boat…well…

_**[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!**_

…let's just say it worked out for her.

"I DEEEED IT!"

"Looks like it's safe to say that…it's a tie?" Mitch says in a questionable tone, shrugging his shoulders.

"_I think _it's safe to say that the tornadoes have gotten the best of us," Husky comes to conclusions next.

"Hey! What about _my _hard work in getting out of that prison," Adam butts in calming going up the tornado a good majority of us were in, "No prison can contain _meeee!_ So I say, I won this…this was all me and..."

"And Yoshi _and_ Ray," Kitty adds.

"Yeah, as long as I won," Adam nods his head at up from the top of the tornado.

"Dear Notch, Adam…"

**A/N: So, hope you guys did enjoy this one-shot! Review and tell me what you thought about this! KittyJen1337 and RayDoesMinecraft are still writing and hopefully (don't take my word on this) would be up sometime this month? **

**Plus, would you guys like more of these collaboration-type...things that we did here? Either for a series of one-shots like this or maybe...a story? Let me know in dat review section! Thanks for reading!**

**~Emily HSMC **


End file.
